Leyenda de San Valentín
by Luchy Rct
Summary: He estado entre el mundo de los vivos mucho tiempo, y nunca pense que iba a encontrar algo más que trivialidades en los humanos. Hasta que, como plegarías, ellos llegaron a mi puerta. Sólo un vampiro te amará por siempre. Gano un concurso literario.


****

**Casi todos los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino que son de la fantástica escritora Stephanie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Leyendas de San Valentín**

No hay muchas cosas que llamen mi atención. En mas de 100 años he visto cosas al pasar, extrañas si, pero no extraordinarias. Son pocas las cosas que lograron desear volver años atrás y buscar el significado del mundo.

Es fácil maravillarse con los objetos materiales, pero después, con el tiempo, uno deja de darles importancia. Al fin y al cabo son solo objetos inanimados y sin sentido.

Lo que realmente me deja sin aliento, aún después de ciento tres años de conversión, es ver como aún hay esperanzas en el amor. En estos tiempos, es muy difícil encontrar una pareja que crea en lo que tiempos atrás era primordial. Ahora todo lo que los atrae es el sexo y el dinero, nada más. La atracción física se ha vuelto más fuerte que la atracción emocional, y así ha pasado con el mundo.

El hombre de hoy en día ha dejado lo que antes valía la pena, por cosas sin sentido. Siempre estoy escuchando lo mismo "La cuentas no cierran" "Quiero divorciarme, él tiene una amante", entre infinidades de cosas como esas.

Cuando comencé con mi trabajo, esperaba poder rescatar esas pocas personas que aún valoraban la vida en estos tiempos.

Al principio pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, aconsejando a parejas que recién comenzaban una vida juntos. En esos momentos no era conciente de lo que realmente pasaba, o no quería verlo. Pero los años me dijeron que no podía ignorarlo mas, me estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos. En una persona que vivía para conseguir dinero, entonces lo deje todo.

Me aleje de la oficina, de los suburbios de New York, y me fui a un pueblo de mala muerte…

…Forks.

Era perfecto para una persona con mi condición. Era el lugar mas húmedo de los Estados Unidos, lo cual me permitía andar libremente sin necesidad de preocuparme por la luz del sol.

Nadie estaba enterado de mi presencia. Deje que en New York me dieran por muerto, para empezar una nueva vida. Lejos de la lujuria y las trivialidades de las grandes ciudades.

Con pocas cosas me instale en una sencilla cabaña internada en el bosque que rodeaba Forks.

De apoco me hice conocer. Me dejaba ver en las calles, y cada quien que me preguntaba quien era o de donde venia, les respondía lo mismo "Vengo de la vida, y estoy para servirle"

No tardaron en ponerme un apodo. El anciano de Forks. Aunque mi aspecto no era de anciano. Ante los ojos mortales, debía ser una ángel, un alma divina. Ante los ojos de los grandes, un vampiro.

No me importaron los rumores, de alguna forma me favorecieron. Pocos eran los que se animaron a acercarse a mi morada en busca de consejos. Pero terminaba por echarlos.

Pasaron años, hasta que una noticia llego a mí. Un nuevo clan de vampiros se hospedaba en Forks.

Al principio no me intereso. Pero al pasar los años, mi curiosidad aumento. Llevaban ya tiempo instalados allí, pero lo más extraño es que no se encontraban asesinatos insólitos en los diarios. Ellos eran diferentes.

Pensé millones de veces en acercarme a presentarme, para conocerlos personalmente. Saber que era lo que planeaban, su estilo de vida, pero lo más importante sus metas. No era algo normal, el que una familia de vampiros se quedara en un pueblo tanto tiempo, y dejándose ver. No era normal en absoluto que no se hallaran crímenes sin soluciones a los alrededores.

Un 14 de febrero, el gran día festivo para los mortales: San Valentín, me encontraba como siempre enriqueciendo mi cultura con antiguos libros que el mundo mortal creía perdidos, cuando sentí la esencia.

Era una esencia diferente. Totalmente adictiva. Jamás en todos mis años de vampiros la sangre humana me había atraído de esa forma. Creí que iba a enloquecer. Y como si el mortal fuera conciente de mi sufrimiento se acercaba más.

Cuando estuvo a solo un par de kilómetros de mi morada, sentí otra esencia. Pero esta no era humana. No, no, no. Era uno de los míos. ¿Qué hacía con un humano? ¿Era su cena?

Pensé en escapar, si era su presa no deseaba ser testigo de tal atrocidad. Pero realmente lo que me espantaba era la idea que cuando dejara correr su sangre, yo no podría detenerme y dejaría que mis instintos animales salieran de su prisión.

Trate de tranquilizarme, no debía interponerme. No podía dejar todo lo que había logrado en todos estos años, para que un humano inútil lo arruinase.

Espere a que se marchasen, pero cada vez estaban mas cerca. Ya podía oír el corazón humano. No se oía para nada horrorizado. De hecho estaba tranquilo, en ocasiones parecía detenerse y luego volvía a latir con frenesí.

Después de un siglo estaba asustado. Por primera vez no sabía que iba a pasar.

Entonces sus voces me llegaron.

-Esto es ridículo.- se quejaba una voz aterciopelada. Sin duda era el vampiro- Nuestro amor no necesita ser bautizado por un loco para que dure por siempre- seguía quejándose- Ya me tienes para siempre, ¿Qué más quieres?

-Si eso es así, esto no tiene porque molestarte. Vamos, Edward. Solo quiero saber que nos depara el futuro…

-Eso puede decírtelo, Alice- mascullo y la dulce voz de la humana se hizo oír en una tenue risa.

-Sólo quiero intentarlo, ¿Si? Como regalo de San Valentín- rogó la humana.

Podía oler desde mi lugar como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, se estaba ruborizando ¿Cómo soportaba aquel vampiro tanta agonía?

Esto sin duda era algo que sobrepasaba mi imaginación. No podía creerlo. Era increíble. Lo que había buscado todos estos años se presentaba ante mí sin un aviso.

-Quise darte todo tipo de regalos por San Valentín ¿Y los rechazaste por esto?- se mofo.

-Sabes que no me gustan los regalos materiales. ¡Oh por favor, Edward! No te cuesta nada, si no te convence al menos lo intentamos.

El chupasangre mascullo unas cuantas palabras en latín y luego suspiro.

-Bien.

Después de esa pequeña discusión no escuche más. El olor de la sangre de la humana había quedado de lado, ya no me importaba. Estaba absorto por mi nuevo descubrimiento. Realmente era un milagro.

Sin duda después de esto iba a creer en San Valentín. Esto era lo que había estado buscando toda mi vida. El amor verdadero.

Definitivamente aquí no había lujuria y dinero de por medio. En esta pareja estaba todo lo que no había en el mundo. Él dejaba su sed de lado como sacrificio de su amor. Ella se enfrentaba a su muerte por su amor. Ella rechazaba los bienes materiales, por lo que no le importaba el dinero de su amante. Ellos eran amor puro.

Los golpes en la puerta no se hicieron esperar. Eufórico por la llegada de la pareja, corrí a mi velocidad natural y la abrí.

Entonces los vi. Una humana, de altura media, cabello castaño y ojos chocolates, de la mano de un vampiro. De más estaba describir su perfecta apariencia. Todos los de nuestra especie estábamos dotados de ella.

La humana sin duda se veía maravillada. Estaba feliz. Y él, a pesar de su furibunda mirada a mis aposentos y a mi persona, cada vez que desviaba su mirada a su humana sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente la humana rompiendo el silencio.

-Pasen por favor- les ahorre la palabrería.

Ella me regalo una sonrisa amable y tiro del vampiro para que la siguiera. Él dejo escapar un gutural gruñido de su pecho, pero la siguió.

Deje que la puerta se cerrara, sin importarme la exquisita esencia de la humana.

No tenía necesidad de usar mi don para saber lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Podía verlo. Aún así hice uso de este.

Mi alegría se hizo presente en mi sonrisa. De verdad era amor. Y uno muy potente.

Me deje caer en mi silla detrás de una meza de madera, y le hice señas a mis invitados para que se sentaran frente a mí.

El vampiro se había relajado, de hecho una media sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

-Muy bien- sonreí. La humana me miraba confusa, mientras que el vampiro trataba de contener una carcajada- ¿Ustedes son?

-Bella Swan y Edward Cullen- contesto el vampiro después de haber esperado que su pareja contestara, pero esta se veía perdida en la situación.

Cullen.

Él formaba parte del Clan, que había llegado hace dos años atrás. Así que esa era la razón. Se había enamorado de una humana y por eso se quedaban en Forks.

-No es del todo errada esa idea- contesto Edward a mis pensamientos.

No me asombre. Había caminado entre los míos mucho tiempo, y sabía que muchos poseían dones extraordinarios, al igual que yo.

-Interesante don- le felicite. Bella se vio totalmente confundida. Algo que me hizo gracia.

Edward se acerco a su oído para explicarle en un susurro. El corazón de ella parecía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su caja torácica.

-Él es como yo- ella asintió quedamente- y se dio cuenta de mi don- ella volvió a asentir.

Levanto la mirada y me observo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué don tiene?- me pregunto directamente. Parecía una pequeña niña con tal curiosidad.

Edward no pudo contenerse ante mi pensamiento y se rió.

-Es más perceptiva de lo que es bueno para su propio bienestar- me explico ganándose una fulminadora mirada de su novia.- Puede sentir las emociones,- le explico- algo así como Jasper, pero un poco más desarrollado.

La humana abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejo escapar una exclamación de sus labios.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?- les interrumpí.

-¿Qué ve en nosotros?- pregunto ansiosa Bella.

-Futuro- frunció el ceño al no comprender- He pasado mi vida buscando un amor verdadero como el de ustedes- me sincere- Jamás había visto algo tan fuerte. Creí que ya no existía el amor como el que ahora soy capaz de sentir en su pareja.

Bella apretó la mano de Edward feliz ante mis palabras, y este le regalo una sonrisa. Podía sentir la alegría de él al ver a su pareja de esa forma.

-¿Tenían dudas?

-No- respondieron inmediatamente los dos.

-Entonces, déjenme decirles, que no comprendo su visita.

-No tengo dudas, tengo miedo- confeso Bella después de un largo silencio.

Edward dejo soltar un suspiro de resignación, y acomodo sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, mirando hacía la pared de detrás de mí.

-¿A que le temes?- ignore a Edward, y me concentre en lo que la humana me había dicho.

Sin duda era algo razonable si se pensaba detalladamente. Es decir, ella se estaba jugando cada segundo de su vida por estar al lado del vampiro, y me sorprendía el hecho que aún sabiendo lo que él era ella se mantuviera a su lado.

-A perderlo- contesto como si fuese algo obvio.

Esa respuesta me dejo sin aliento. No temía su seguridad, sino la de él. Sin duda esto sería algo que jamás volvería a apreciar.

-Creo estar en lo correcto cuando te aseguro que ya le tienes para siempre.- trate de contestar lo que me imaginaba y lo que había escuchado minutos atrás cuando se dirigían a mi morada.

-Lo esta- intervino Edward, sin mover su vista de la pared.

-No, no lo se- continuo Bella- Sabe mejor que yo lo que es él. Conoce nuestras diferencias.- no entendía a donde quería llega.- Soy humana. Estoy limitada. Yo moriré, él lo hará cuando yo lo haga y no es justo. No quiero…

-Hay otra solución- transfórmala.

-Usted también, no por favor- suplico Edward.

¿No quería transformarla?

Esta vez la que contesto a mi pensamiento, fue Bella.

-No. El se niega a transformarme.

No iba a preguntar el porque. Aunque quería saberlo.

-No le pregunte- se apresuro a advertirme Edward en un tono de voz que estaba seguro que Bella no lo había oído.

-¿Y no te alcanza con tu vida humana?

-No.- respondió segura.- Lo amo, y no quiero perderlo. Nunca.

-Entiendo.- dije. De verdad la entendía. Sabía lo que sentía mejor que ella y no comprendía porque Edward no quería transformarla- Voy a explicarte una cosa. No cuentes los años que pasas a su lado, cuenta lo que vives con él. No es necesaria la eternidad si lo amas como lo haces. Puede que la eternidad se vea prometedora, pero la mortalidad también lo es. Piensa en lo que tienes, y no lo que te falta. Se que están atados, pero piénsalo si fuera a la fuerza. Todo lo que construyeron se perdería- sentí como Edward volvía su mirada a nosotros.- Si quieres ser transformada, espera. Cuando él este preparado, cuando no se sienta atado lo hará. De esa forma si perdurara.

La sonrisa de Bella fue impagable. Y en un segundo que no vi venir, me abrazo con fuerzas. Eso era algo sin duda impresionante. Se veía agradecida por mis palabras. Detrás de nosotros la musical risa de su pareja inundaba el ambiente.

Ese fue el día en que volví a creer en San Valentín. El día que mis esperanzas volvieron a crecer.

No los volví a ver, pero no por eso deje de saber de ellos.

Ambos tuvieron la amabilidad de mandarme su tarjeta de boda. No fue algo que me sorprendió. Sabía que después de ello, Edward la haría suya para la eternidad.

Debía admitir, tardo menos de lo que esperaba en comprender mis palabras. Solo le llevo un año el decidirse de que hacer con ellos. Le tomo un año saber que no quería perderla jamás.

Ahora podía pasear por mi mundo y el de los mortales sabiendo que aún había esperanzas, y que mi meta ya la había cumplido.

Lo que había estado buscando por años, la meta que debía cumplir en mi mundo había sido saldada y ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Al menos en esta existencia.

Ya había llegado mi hora. Yo ya debía irme.

Pero no sin antes saber, que San Valentín no es solo una fiesta comercial, hay personas que realmente merecen festejar su amor. Y estoy seguro que no serán los únicos, ni los últimos en festejarlo.

Esa es mi historia. Quería que la conocieran antes de acabar con mi vida. Querían que supieran que a pesar de vivir en un mundo material donde parece que jamás habrá paz, que no hay que olvidar la esperanza.

El amor es incierto, es un milagro, y todos podemos ser dotados…

Sólo me queda agregar…

Un vampiro te amará por siempre.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holu, **bueno gente como ven aqui les traigo un pequeño y cursi OneShoot. Se que debi de haberlo subido hace como un mes, pero los que ya me conocen saben que hago todo tarde. xD- Es el primer OneShoot Romantico qe escribo (los demas son de drama) por lo que espero que sean comprensivos :P

Este OneShoot participo en dos concursos de San Valentin (con un par de alteraciones), y en uno gano el primer lugar, asique espero que aqui también guste como lo fue en el concurso.

En fin, pronto me verán ya que me falta poco para terminar un par de chaps para dos de los 5 fics, pero bueno eso es mejor que nada :)

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen su RR.**

besop(L)

hasta el crepúsculo.

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_


End file.
